


The Human in Me

by Marmatoad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Demon Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nighttime, No Plot/Plotless, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmatoad/pseuds/Marmatoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two predators were about to fight, and the Angel was the one to make the first attack. The stare that he was giving Dean taunted 'I dare you to fight back'.  The aggression from the mark of Cain itched for Dean to release this destructive anger that had been flaming inside him for weeks. It made him want to hate, fight and kill. </p><p>But having Cas attached to him, vulnerable and asking, was starting to sedate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'My Angel Put the Devil in Me' from the Doctor Who Series 3 soundtrack. Ya'll should listen to the lyrics.
> 
> Anyway, imagine an angsty scene currently unfolding, Dean and Cas are conflicting over how Dean should be treating himself as a current (but weirdly sympathetic) Demon. He's feeling guilt, low self esteem, self hatred... (what's new)
> 
> Here's a bit of brief backstory because I don't really feel I can produce realistic dialogue between these two yet, so the fic is gonna be all toucha touchin:
> 
> Scene is set in the bunker, Dean has just spurted out something at the climax of the argument, and Cas just can't take it anymore... ACTION!
> 
> Also it's very very very very very short.

His mouth failed to utter the rest of the sentence as he felt two strong hands clench at the sides of his face and a force had somehow pulled his lips towards Cas’.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was no movement as they stood, bodies inches apart excluding the hands on either side of Dean’s head and the chapped lips on his. The two mouths were the definition of conjoined; they were fully attached, yet unmoving. Despite this connection, they stared long and hard at each other, an action so familiar in style, but for the first time, vastly different in meaning. 

Dean’s senses were suddenly much more acute than normal. He felt the strong beat of his heart quicken as it pulsated throughout his whole body. Cas exhaling through his nose was like a rapid wave of heat across his left cheek. They breathed onto each other, waiting for the other to back away, or pounce.

Two predators were about to fight, and the Angel was the one to make the first attack. The stare that he was giving Dean taunted 'I dare you to fight back'. The aggression from the mark of Cain itched for Dean to release this destructive anger that had been flaming inside him for weeks. It made him want to hate, fight and kill. 

But having Cas attached to him, vulnerable and asking, was starting to sedate it.

This affection, admiration, infatuation embracing his insides was yearning to get to Cas, and so, eyes still wide open, Dean slowly glided his left arm around Cas’ waist, and pulled.

They were suddenly touching from head to toe and the two breathes collectively inhaled. Dean’s other hand had started to slowly but surely slither up to Cas’ cheek, brushing up his arm and shoulder on the way. Cas’ right hand gradually started to move to the back of Dean’s neck, and Dean felt Cas almost fondle his hair as his fingers threaded through it. His other hand started to move down, to his shoulder.

 

And then, in a state of bliss, their eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I dunno whether to continue or not or make it a two-shot or something... Pffff it's not like there was any sort of plot anyway, perhaps I'll just write something WITH a plot.
> 
> Fanart that goes with this: http://marmatoad.deviantart.com/art/In-the-Bunker-468834670 
> 
> Anyway, hi folks! Heh, I've never posted anything on here before and I've never really exposed my writing to the internet either (well maybe a few years ago I did) so I kinda feel like a deer caught in headlights, even though it was totally my choice. Nevertheless, I invited feedback of any kind!
> 
> Here's mah tumblr: http://marmatoad.tumblr.com/  
> Here's mah deviantart: http://marmatoad.deviantart.com/
> 
> Marmatoad is the pet name I give to my cat, that's why.
> 
> I hope you are all well!


End file.
